All Over Again
by yayme2012
Summary: An incident in Volterra leaves Bella without a single memory of Edward. :His intense eyes burned into me. “I’m sorry, do you know me or something?” I turned, unable to stand the silence any longer. “I was about to ask you the same thing,” he said.: Non AU
1. Prologue: Battle

A/N: One day, while running, this idea ambushed me suddenly. I wrote it down, typed up the first two chapters, and went on an insane writing binge. Hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Oh yeah, there are 16 planned chapters, plus the Prologue and Epilogue.

This is, if my plan goes right and I post at 12:01 am exactly, the first story of '08.

Prologue: Battle

EPOV

"You need to make your choice." The voice was cold and hard. I could hear Bella's screams, but focused on the woman who would decide my fate. She looked frail, not capable of committing the supposed evils we had heard she had. She appeared sweet and innocent, but I knew otherwise.

"I'm not joining you," I snarled, knowing this would probably be one of my last sentences.

"And Bella?" I heard a roar from the background, and knew her answer.

"I figured it would be that way this time." What did she mean, this time? She continued speaking. It was as if we were in a bubble, and everyone else was on the outside.

"Sometimes you joined us, sometimes not…" she trailed off, seeing my confused expression. "Maybe it will be different."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said tightly. I needed to get to Bella.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you just how many times this has gone on," she rambled on. I looked for a sign of lying, but her voice was level and she looked calm.

"You see," she told me, "I have a very… special gift. I would explain," she paused with a hideous smile, "but you'll find out soon. Maybe it will be different." I looked at her incredulously.

"Trust me, you'll find out later." I was chilled by her words.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't care for games." I attempted to get around her once more, but I couldn't. Were Bella and I destined to die here, on the cold floor of Volterra? I wasn't sure what was real or not right now.

"Maybe this time will be different," she said, half to herself. She granted me a quick smile and advanced forward to kill me. She struck a harsh blow, and I pretended to fall.

"That easy?" She sounded surprised. She leaned over me, preparing.

I grabbed ahold of her, and she screamed. Energy burst forth in radiating waves. Heat radiated off her in sheets as she struggled against me. My nails dug into her skin as she fell to the ground, and the world seemed to shift around us.

As soon as I thought I had her, she flipped me over. It was then that I truly realized I was going to die here. I thought not of the hell that I would surely end up in, but the angel who had saved me from it. Instead of my life flashing before my eyes, I saw her life. With me. Every single day I had spent with her- it flew by in my mind backwards. From the day that we were married, backwards, to Forks. To our last year there. To her first year there. To her first day there.

My head throbbed as I witnessed it all happening at super speed, like a tape on rewind. Bella cried out in the background, as if she too could feel the intense pain. I collapsed on the floor, and heard her scream louder as she thrashed against the guards.

I could still hear her scream when everything went black.


	2. Biology

A/N: I'd like to thank Sarahj259 for inspiring me, and the Lexicon for having so much amazingly helpful information. And HouseMDLove, my kinda-beta. This chapter is not my favorite, the next 2 are... there is things going on in Bella's life other than Biology, but this part will focus on that.

This is probably my most seriously invested project yet; I have every chapter planned out, all my info double-checked from the Lex (the PC's with Stephenie Meyer help so much!), and am even makeing posting calendars.

I'm probably going to post average once every two weeks, possibly more:-)

Chapter 1: Biology

BPOV

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. I stared at him quickly, and he met me with an open expression. Then, as quickly as he had become stiff, he relaxed. I nearly tripped over a book in the aisle, but caught myself and went to get my slip signed. During my discussion with the teacher, I could sense him watching me out of the corner of my eye.

I walked steadily towards the table, determined not to fall again. I sat quietly, and could feel Edward's intense eyes burning in to me. I sat awkwardly for a couple of minutes as kids shuffled into the room.

"I'm sorry, do you know me or something?" I turned to him, not able to stand the silence any longer.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he told me. I caught my breath. Did I know him? I'm sure I would have remembered such a godly creature.

"No, I don't remember meeting you," I said, and watched as his face fell. He noticed my staring and reverted back to his calm façade- if that was a façade.

"Oh," was all he said. There were thousands of words, hundreds of emotions, dozens of thoughts, all in that one word. It was the way he almost sighed it. The way his eyes flashed, almost dangerously, almost sadly. The way he unconsciously sunk downwards but quickly and unconciously corrected himself into an upright position.

The rest of the class he didn't say anything. Not a word. _Maybe he's just shy_, I told myself, and rested my head on the tabletop for the rest of the period.

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward said as he rose. I looked up and noticed the classroom was nearly empty; I must have nodded off. I gave him a nod. He looked back, as if he was going to say something else, but walked out. Then I realized I had never even told him my name.

-----

I walked into Biology expecting more questions.

"Hello, Edward," I told him as I walked in. He nodded curtly and turned his attention to the front. I stared at the back of his head for the rest of class, willing him to turn around and say _something_. I had the feeling that I had done something wrong, but I had never even met him before.

As I contemplated this, I started getting angry. How dare he ignore me! I didn't do anything to him. All I had done was sit down and answer his questions. Did that mean I deserved the silent treatment? The bell rang, shattering my raging thoughts. Class was over already?

I gathered my books up and rose out of my seat. I looked up, and there he was. Edward Cullen was standing inches away from me, staring at me as if I were some puzzle that was perplexing him. His expression beyond his puzzlement was carefully kept blank, as if displaying too much emotion would kill him or something. I automatically took a backwards step. His feelings began to show through his wall. He looked surprised at my reaction, and seemed hurt. He just looked so sad, and I felt the need to comfort him.

Edward's hand reached up towards my face, as if to touch it. He suddenly gained control of his emotions, and the hand jolted downward. I stared at the ground, waiting for his words. Maybe just a "sorry" or a "goodbye". Anything. I waited for signs of interest, of friendship, of _anything_.

None came. He turned and walked away, just as he had yesterday. I would have run after him, but something in his expression stopped me.

-----

The next day was even worse, if that was possible. This time when I walked in, there was no reaction whatsoever. He didn't even blink. He didn't even smile. He didn't even frown. I was starting to wonder if he was a robot or was blind, but occasionally I would see signs of life. The inconspicuous clench of his hands. The careful shifting in his seat. The stares I felt when he thought I wasn't watching. Although they were cold, I had to marvel at his eyes, which seemed to look into my soul, yet still seem carefully gaurded. There was not much talking in our relationship. If you could call it that.

After class, he swept out of the room, and I watched him go quietly. There was nothing more I could do.

He obviously had some kind of problem with me. Did I have a problem with him? I couldn't even answer that question myself.

Mike led me outside. As he jabbered on about trivialities, I thought I saw Edward Cullen giving him a jealous look. But I blinked, and it was gone.

-----

"I need to talk to you." His voice was heavenly, although I had only heard it once before. It was Friday afternoon, and everyone was anxious to get out of class. His voice was almost inaudible over the hum of teenage activity. I reminded myself not to overreact.

"Fire away," I muttered, my head still on the tabletop. I was in a foul mood.

"I meant in private." His voice was urgent. I didn't bother to look up.

"This as private as it's going to get," I told him lazily. I had no idea why I was even acting this way. Shouldn't you be nice to someone you like? Then again, he had been ignoring me. Not to sound melodramatic, but the worst thing you could do is ignore me. It just made me furious. He seemed to shrug off my apparent rudeness.

"Couldn't you just…come talk to me at school Tuesday or something? I meant early morning," he added.

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Why not Monday?"

"Monday doesn't work for me." His words seemed simple enough, but I detected an unneeded edge of menace in his tone.

"Oh, really?" I slammed my head lightly against the tabletop again. "Let's see if I can get this right. You," I said, "want me," I pointed to myself, "to come in early to school," I shot him a look, "so I can talk to you," I paused again for emphasis, "who has been ignoring me for the past week?"

"Actually, it's only been four days," he muttered darkly, "but who's counting?" Edward asked me in a brighter tone, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but please, could you just do it? Let's say, six in the morning." I slightly bristled at his words. They sounded like something a friend would say, and Edward Cullen was not my friend. I wasn't sure where he stood with me.

"Oh, yeah, fine, sure, I'm going to get up at five in the morning, _on a Tuesday_, so I can go talk to someone who may or may not hate me." Maybe I was laying the sarcasm on a bit thick. "You're right, it does sound ridiculous. I can't think of _anything_ more ridiculous than that."

"I can," he said quietly. Before I could process his mood, he changed gears. "It takes you that long to get ready in the morning?" I gave him a glare. "Please, just trust me on this." He put his face close to mine, and I could smell his sweet breath blowing in my face, but not in a bad way. His eyes were more intense then I could have imagined. I moved my head backward to snap out of my previous fog. Stupid gorgeous Edward.

"Whatever." I laid my head down to sleep.

"Whatever, no way, or whatever, you'll come?"

"The second one," I mumbled. Edward gave me a sudden cocky grin.

"It's a date, then."


	3. Meeting

A/N: Yipee for long A/Ns.

If you are trying to write from EPov, read Sunrise by BlueSea14- it's the most amazing EPov Twilight ever (even better than the Lion and the Lamb!) She sounds exactly like Stephenie Meyer. I read it for like 5 hours straight- really helped me break my writer's block on this one.

And I am so proud of myself: No line breaks! Sorry if it ends at somewhere abrupt; I need BPov for the next part. I'm also sure I'll have some questions about Ed's behavior; I'll address that in the next A/N.

This is pretty long. Edward has much more to say at this point, plus he has the whole thought reading thing, which is why this chap is over 7 pages long, but the last one was around 3 pages long.

Only 8 reviews but 13 alerts? Some people aren't reviewing --wags finger-- So just think about clicking the pretty blue button and saying, "Good" or "Horrible" or something. No feedback is worse than bad feedback.

Fun Fact: If I don't update in like 2 weeks, I'll put a summary of what's happened so far on the next chapter, so you aren't too confused.

Chapter 2: Meeting

EPov

Rose gave me a glare as I pulled out in front of her in the driveway. Our family had been stunned by my "sudden" change in attitude. If I told them why I really was acting differently, they would have put me in a mental institution. I just couldn't tell them; they wouldn't understand. Did I really act so unfeeling back then, just wasting away time? Right now, every second counted, even if I wasn't sure how to use them.

Rose gave me an annoyed honk. _Okay, Edward, you can go faster now. Jesus._

My eyes darted to the speedometer. Since when had I started driving at under one hundred miles per hour? Frustrated at myself, I revved the engine. If I was late… or she was… I didn't even want to complete that thought. I gave the other car a salute and sped up. Inside, Emmett nearly had a heart attack. _Edward? Joking? Oh my good giddy god. He must be on crack. _He thought out loud of course, and the their car bounced with their laughter.I watched as Rose gave him a slap to revive him and nearly drove into a tree for all my laughing.

I pulled into the Forks parking lot ahead of the rest of my family. Alice gave me a quick message. _I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but, if you screw this up… I mean, you ask her out… _I cringed at her choice of words. She noticed and added, _kind of._ _And then the next day you completely ignore her! Then again, all my visions have both of you living, which is definitely a good sign. _I stepped out of the Volvo and gave her an appreciative nod.

Jasper finally decided to grace me with his thoughts. _Edward, if it's this… girl… that has you so happy, then go for it. _If he only knew how right he was. _Just please be careful. I know how much it would tear you apart if you killed her. _I gave a near silent snort. I wasn't killing her- I was saving her. I walked out to a picnic table near the cafeteria and sat to wait and luxuriate in my own privacy.

As if this last week wasn't bad enough, if Bella didn't get here quickly enough, we would have a repeat of last time. I didn't need that. The only way I could see to get this fixed was to break the cycle. Maybe, if I wasn't with Bella, that wouldn't have happened. All I could hope to do was avoid her, which she was not making easy. Her scent hit me as hard as it had since Day One. And did she have to be so adorable? I had to sit on my hands, inconspicuously, of course, to keep from reaching out to her. I had no idea how I would survive, without killing her or myself, and without attracting unwelcome attention from her, my siblings, or those pathetic humans. Assuming I did. Survive, that is.

The screech of a truck into the parking lot caught my attention. I tensed for a moment, then heard the familiar slam of Bella's truck door. She wheeled around the corner, almost slipping, looking out of breath.

I could only stare. Her face was flushed from racing to get here. Her blush, which I knew so well, was so intoxicating. I deliberately tore my eyes away from her face for a minute.

"We can sit there," I told her, pointing to a slightly wet bench. She made a small face. I took off my jacket and laid it down on the seat. I motioned for her to sit there, and she hesitated before delicately resting on the bench. Bella let her backpack drop to the wet ground. I swear, she could even make taking out the trash look good.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other to begin. I realized I had called this meeting, I could at least make an excuse. I opened my mouth to speak, but I saw her start and quickly shut my mouth.

"So…" she trailed off. "I'm not sure what you need to talk to me about." Bella waited on my answer, not quite so patiently. She fiddled with a piece of her hair nervously.

"I'm not quite sure either," I admitted. Her eyes, looking through her curtain of hair, gave me a half glare before she composed herself. My veiled honesty surprised even me.

"You have to start somewhere."

"Not necessarily." I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to. I needed her to ignore me, to go on with her life. _A life that doesn't include me_, I thought sadly. _Maybe she can find another soulmate_. I told myself it wasn't true, but my thoughts immediately flew to Jacob. She could be happy with him.

What a predicament: on one hand, I wanted her to be happy, healthy, _normal_, but on the other handed, I wanted her to be with _me_. I couldn't have it both ways.

"Then, why…?" She let out a strangled noise. She seemed at a loss for words, as was I. What exactly were you supposed to say to your soul mate that didn't even remember you? She bit her lip (again, too adorable for words), then took a deep breath in. I longed to kiss her- I had lost track of this odd passage of time, but it had been _forever_ since I had any sort of physical contact with her. I chided myself once again for wanting more. If I could stay away from her, this might end well. Might.

She started again. "I saw you yesterday morning," Bella said with narrowed eyes. "You weren't doing anything."

I replied without thinking. "I said it didn't work for me, not that I had something to do."

She simmered for a moment, her rage hidden just under the surface. "Let's get to the damn point." _Language!_ I thought. _But I guess she has a pretty good excuse right now._

"Which would be?" I shifted towards her and leaned forward, perpetually eager.

"Why the hell you told me to come here at six in the morning if you weren't going to say anything at all!" Ah, that'll be Bella and her mood swings. I jolted backwards and stayed at the edge of my seat. _Concentrate, Edward, concentrate_. Her blood was so potent now… I didn't dare to breathe for a few moments. I said nothing. What an awkward situation, with me not being able to even tell her part of the real truth I brought her here.

"I'm not sure if I can explain that." Again, my weird need of honesty with her. It would have been so much easier if I could have lied, made up some trite excuse; but the last time I lied to her, it ended disastrously.

"Then I'm leaving," she snapped, standing. I gave her a raised eyebrow. She wouldn't really leave, would she? "Sorry, I'm just not so good with being _stood up_- or whatever this is," Bella said, motioning to our little gathering. She gathered up her dropped bag, then turned and walked away. I watched her leave with a pang of sadness.

I thought my pull on her was stronger than that. Jesus, I was even arrogant in my own thoughts!

I struggled with the idea of following her. I told myself, regrettably unconvincingly, it was better this way. I waited until Bella was a safe distance away before rising and walking towards my locker.

I quietly collected my books, ever the model student, and headed to my first period class. Calculus. The idiotic teenagers seemed even more idiotic than ever on this morning. I sat at my desk and flipped absentmindedly through some historical novel Jasper had gotten me that I'd already read twice.

Mr. Varner cleared his throat obnoxiously. The kids didn't shut up immediately, but chattered on as he took down attendance.

"I have a very important announcement," he told us loudly. No one heard him, except for me. I leaned forward on the desk and listened attentively. I tensed. There was still the possibility that…"One of your classmates has gotten in an accident." The room instantly became silent, till someone whispered "Who?" I was relieved. He had said "one", not two.

"Tyler Crowley." The room descended into chaos. Girls were weeping, and guys sat trying to be stoic. Mr. Varner cleared his throat again. I vaguely wondered how upset they would be if someone less popular was injured.

"At approximately seven thirty, Tyler's van skidded on the ice and smashed into a parked car." _I overshot it a little, _I thought guiltily, _making her come an hour and a half early. Did our little "meeting" really last that long? _"It thankfully was a nonfatal accident. If you are the owner of a red Chevy, please come to the front office." Bella would be pissed. The whispers around me grew more pronounced. Everyone knew whose car that was.

"The lunch today will be…" The students stopped listening as soon as they realized the important announcements were over. They had such fickle minds. I was in a daze the rest of my next few classes, the rooms still abuzz with the news of the crash.

_Dodge ball, _Emmett thought as he nudged me. I looked up, realizing I had already drifted over to gym. _This should be good._

"Oh," I told him simply, "I think I'll sit this one out."

_But Edward! You never miss a chance to pummel the humans!_ he whined, kind of kidding, kind of not.

"No, Emmett, it's not good right now." I could only hope that the idiot would get my implications. Dodge ball equaled people getting hit equaled possible blood. And recently, my thoughts were revolving around Bella. If I lost control that way… I didn't bother to complete the thought. I wasn't going to let myself lose her.

_Whatever you say_, he thought, rolling his eyes. _Have fun with that._

"Mrs. Krowchevsky? I'm feeling rather... faint..." I tossed in a groan for good measure.

"You can sit this one out," she told me politely, but her thoughts were much different. _Oh, I could make you feel better..._ which was accompanied by a variety of images. Adults these days.

I watched as the humans and my siblings participated in the trite game of dodgeball. The class was quickly over and I shuffled to lunch. This should be interesting.

I grabbed an apple and a coke, my usual "lunch". As I headed to my table, someone caught on my arm. Bella. I braced myself for her fury, but got none.

"Thank you," she said, looking at the ground. I wasn't sure whether to be amused, angry, or humbled.

"For what?" She didn't have anything to thank me for.

"You know what I mean." Her eyes flashed, but not dangerously. More of... curious.

"I'm not sure that I do." We regarded each other quietly. Both of us were at a standstill. It was then I noticed we were standing in the direct middle of the lunchroom, and it was already attracting speculation. When you're a Cullen, that's never a good thing.

"We'll talk about it in Biology." Hopefully, she could accept that excuse for now.

"Sure you won't just ignore me?" It was more of a statement than a question, and it hurt me that it had to be fact that I didn't talk to her. It wasn't like it was my fault. I didn't even know if Bella would accept me in this version of reality.

"I'm sure," I told her, and she seemed to think it was enough. She walked to sit with her friends- friends indeed, if she knew what some of them thought about her. I turned and walked steadily towards my siblings.

"What the hell?" Rosalie's was to be expected.

"What?" I decided to play dumb.

"Talking to a _human_? Shit, Edward, you know what this could do to us."

"Rosalie..." Emmett shot her a warning glare. "People..."

"No, Emmett, I'm not going to just shut up. If _Edward_ wants to ruin our lives," she said my name with a mocking tone, "then people won't notice a little more activity then usual from the Cullen table."

"They'll notice," Alice's voice quietly announced. "I saw it." I was the mind-reader- I knew she hadn't had a vision about that, but I would support anything that will shut Rosalie up.

Rosalie lowered her voice. For anyone without our perfect hearing, it would look like she was mouthing things to us. To our ears, she was screaming. "You are not doing this to me. To my family."

I already knew this was coming. It happened last time. And I already knew my arguments, and which ones would work. Now I could see why knowing the future came in handy. "If you haven't noticed, Rose, it's my family, too. And don't be such a drama queen. Nobody is going to think wrongly of me talking to a human. If anything, it'll make us look more normal." I could tell she wouldn't agree with this, but I ignored her protests. "Yes, people will notice, no, nothing will happen. People will ignore me talking to Bella. I've seen it through Alice. Everything will be fine." _As long as I keep Bella from all the obvious dangers, including myself_.

_But I haven't had any visions- _I shot Alice a glare. If she said anything, I was screwed.

"Okay, what private conversation are you having now?" Jasper asked, exasperated.

"Just whether to tell you the outcome of your wrestling rematch tonight," I lied easily. Vampires are born for lying; fortunately, I was better than most.

Alice shot me another look. "Oh, I think we should tell them." There was a double meaning, of course.

"I don't think we should. Some things are better kept to ourselves," I hissed, knowing that soon the family would realize this was about more than a trite wrestling match.

_Fine, Edward, we'll talk about this later. _I didn't even nod; that would tip our siblings off, and, besides, Alice knew I could hear her. I stood to clear my tray and head to Biology. This would be just great. How to say enough, without saying too much...

"About the human-" Emmett started.

"Her name is Bella, and I don't want to talk about it right now," I told him coldly, aware I was addressing the whole table. I dumped my untouched food in the trashcan, and felt a slight twinge of guilt. Guilt for dumping perfectly good food in the trash.

This was always how the guilt trips started. With something small. I needed to find somewhere where I could go to pieces privately. I rushed quickly out of the building, ignoring the humans and their pointless thoughts. I headed towards the tip of forest that touched the border of school property. I looked around quickly, then stepped into the trees.

I felt instantly in my own element. Sitting down on a stump, I glanced at the life around me. Birds fluttered from tree to tree, and squirrels gathered nuts. Further in the forest, predators hunted. Predators like us.

It was too easy to get lost in the noise of the forest. Which was probably why I had come here; to escape. I sighed, and let my mind wander to the subject of my self hatred. I was glad Jasper wasn't here to experience my downward spiral of emotion.

I soon felt guilt for ignoring my siblings. Sadness ignoring Bella. Anger, at myself of course, for not ignoring Bella. _You can't have it both ways_, I wanted to scream at myself. _You either leave her alone and let her have a happy life, or you wreck it for her. Which will it be?_

Another voice in my head argued back. _She was happy. She had a life with you. She loved you._

_Lov_ed, the original voice snapped back, _and she was happy until the end._ The end... I shuddered away from the mere thought of it. I was never going to let that happen. I would change it. I knew that changing it meant leaving her alone. Meant leaving her with someone who wasn't me, which gave me intense jealousy. I let myself fall to the ground in shame.

I didn't try to push away the rush of pain this time; I welcomed it. After all, I deserved it. No one is more deserving of pain than a monster.


	4. Deja Vu

A/N: The longest tiem to write so far… and probably the longest A/N too (cuz I'm cool like dat)!

This chapter will give you some answers, but still raise more questions. Kind of a filler… big action in chapter 5, I can tell you that.

The scenario may sound similar to the chapter in Twilight after he saves her- that's why it's called Deja Vu.

To clarify: Bella doesn't know Edward, but Edward knows Bella. For more clues, read the prologue a little bit more… sorry for not making it obvious enough. Just be patient- all will be revealed in time.

Haha, S-dizzle, I took your title!

Also: I have totally revamped the plot. It was gonna be pretty light, then turned super duper dark (like, Edward instituting a genocide of werewolves- don't ask, actually, do!). Now it's somewhere in between.

Twilight in real life: I know someone who's in the Twilight movie! My friend's brother's best friend is… Edward's stunt double! WOOT! And he'll get me everyone's autograph… I hope.

On the subject of autographs, I got Stephenie Meyer's with the charm bracelet. DOUBLE WOOT!

Déjà Vu

BPov

I sat quietly, but on the inside, I was screaming. Questions buzzed around in my head. I grimaced at my wandering thoughts. Did he know what he had done? Why would he do it? How did he know? Did he care about me? I considered the facts and figures. If I was right, Edward Cullen must not be human. He would have to be something else for it all to be logical, for it all to be true.

I tapped my fingers against the table top as Mike made a vain attempt to gain my attention. He must be the thickest male ever to live.

"So, Bella, I was thinking…" And I care why? But I had to appreciate his numbskulled efforts.

"Actually, I needed to ask you something."

"Which would be?" he prompted, looking hopeful. Oh god, there he goes with his fantasies.

"Does…" but I chickened out. "Have you seen that new movie?"

"Oh? The horror one?" I nodded, and he launched into a minute-by-minute account of the bloodbath. I nodded as my head swam with questions Mike couldn't answer.

The only person who could answer my questions was long gone. Edward didn't show up for class when the bell rang, and I had lost all hope, when, fifteen minutes into class, he burst into the room.

"Family emergency," he gasped, appearing out of breath. "I'm going to need to leave for the day. And Bella Swan needs to come to the office," he added as he pointed to me. I made a small noise in disbelief- what was he doing?- and Mr. Banner looked to me for confirmation. Edward's eyes pleaded with me from across the room. I nodded and rose.

We slipped out of the room- him noiselessly, me nearly tripping over the nonexistent threshold. Our feet padded against the industrial gray carpet.

"What's with the-" I started, but he put a hand to his lips to shush me.

"We're still too close," he said, quieter than I thought was possible. He led me across the tiled cafeteria floor, out through the double doors, and into the courtyard. I found myself following him to the same picnic bench as we had sat at this morning. He motioned for me to join him on the bench, and I did so hesitantly.

I had carefully planned out all my questions, but now that I was face to face with him, I was at a loss for words. What exactly was I supposed to say? We had a standoff similar to that of this morning. I still didn't know what to expect. Edward had yet to let slip anything I could figure out.

"Thank you," I muttered into my chest, blushing.

"For what?" He seemed confused. Or was it all an act?

"Saving me," I mumbled. I waited a moment before looking up to see his reaction. He was leaning back, away from me, and he had a look of forced confusion on his face.

"From what?"

"The car crash." He sure does seem to have a lot of questions. Couldn't he just say "you're welcome," and get on with his life?

"That is utterly ridiculous. How- why- what makes you think I saved you from a car crash?" He seemed to struggle with his words, as if he could reveal too much by a single slip.

"Well," I paused to gather my thoughts, "Tyler hit my car. In the spot I usually park in. At the time I usually park. And you met me an hour early, so I didn't get hit. But that would mean you knew when the car was going to hit and where, and where I parked, and-" I stopped, realizing I was rambling.

"No one's going to believe you, you know." His eyes were hard and determined.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." He raised an eyebrow. What? It was true. I wasn't planning on telling anyone- there was no one to tell. Oh, hey, Jessica, guess what? Edward Cullen kinda sorta saved me from getting hit by Tyler's truck today. Because he magically predicted the future.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the realization that Edward was staring at me. I avoided his eyes and settled on tracing the patterns in the wood and waiting for him to speak. The whorls and knots captured my attention briefly.

"What I would give to know your thoughts…" He was staring at me intently, and I wasn't sure if he knew he was voicing this. He grabbed my hand, stopping its slow progress across the table. "I need you to promise me something." Edward unleashed the full power of his eyes. I, again, lost my train of thought, and he seemed to recognize this. Cheater.

"Wh-what?" He knew what he was doing, yet he did it anyway. I would have hated him, but he was one of those people it was impossible to hate. As much as he had ignored me, I kept coming back for more. Was I masochistic or what?

"Stop trying to figure me out." My heart stopped. The only reason to stop trying is if he had something to hide.

"Why?" There I go, speaking my thoughts again.

He put his head in his hands and massaged his temples briefly. "It would be so much easier if you would do what I say…"

My previous anger was sparked. "That's not an answer." He couldn't tell me what to do.

Edward rubbed his eyes blearily. "I can't tell you, okay?" he said sympathetically. "It's better if you don't know." I suddenly felt bad for being so mean. There was an awkward pause for a few seconds as I let the guilt wash over me.

"Jasper…" he growled, and I looked up, confused. I knew that was his brother's name, but I could see no one near us. I could feel my guilt subsiding and my anger returning. I looked up into Edward's eyes, and I could see the wall was up again. I sighed. There was no hope.

"I should go." I stood, and for the second time that day, prepared to walk away.

"Bella?" he called after me, just like I hoped he would. Maybe… maybe he would explain. I paused in the middle of my step.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave Forks." That was it. I spun around furiously. How dare he…

"You can't just tell me what to do! You don't know what's better for me, or what I'm supposed to do. Actually, you don't even know me!" He looked shocked for a moment, and then I thought he muttered something like, "I do."

"So, you know what, Edward? You can just take your secrets and leave me alone. Stop stringing me along, and just decide what you're going to do." Right that second, I vowed to get out of Forks as soon as possible.

-------------------

"So, I know you aren't going to the dance," Jessica started. Lauren let out a scarcely hidden snort, and Jess kicked her foot. How oblivious did they think I was? "But…I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with us."

"Us?" I asked shakily.

"Angela and I," she told me. "Lauren can't come." So there was a possibility I would come, if she wasn't going to. "Oh, did I mention we're going to Port Angeles?"

I looked at Edward a few tables away, who I knew could hear the entire conversation, and back at her. I knew my answer in the blink of an eye.

"I'd love to."


	5. Trapped in Forks

A/N: Yeah, finally, an update. This just went through so many revisions, it took me awhile to even sit down and write it!

Originally was going to be a boring filler chapter of tension between E and B, but evolved into something different- the La Push idea. Which further evolved into another tense Biology scene. I know, B and E's attitude must be killing you! XD

EPov next chap. R&R.

Pages: 5, Words: 2,059, Date: 1/18/08

Quote of the Week: "Funny, no. I find it absolutely hilarious!"- Boycotts and Barflies

Question of the Chapter: I'm thinking of changing the title and/or summary… submit your ideas in a review please!

Chapter 4: Trapped in Forks

BPov

The next week was uneventful, to say the least. Every day seemed to blend into each other. It usually followed this course: wake up. Trundle downstairs. Scarf down breakfast. Drive to school. Sit through seven hours of boredom. Stare at the back of Edward Cullen's head.

If I thought he was reserved before, it was nothing compared to now. Usually it was him trying to make conversation; now it was me. He made no attempts to talk to me, nothing. Just the same tenseness, with no possible reprieve in the future.

Today was a day different from no other. I woke at seven in the morning, late again from my tossing and turning. My sleeping schedule had taken a turn for the worse since I had moved here. I refused to admit what kept me up at night; I couldn't let him have that power over me. I rolled out of bed and brushed the sleep from my eyes. I grunted and picked out the first thing from my closet I could find- a blue blouse and a pair of jeans. Pulling the shirt over my head and stepping into my jeans, I resigned myself to at least making an attempt to look nice.

The only difference was, this morning, Charlie was home. I gave a start as I came downstairs. Yet again, nearly tripping over the bottom stair, I drifted over to the table and sat down with a plop.

"Bells, did you have anything planned tonight?" He tugged at his jacket anxiously; he must have stayed to wait for me. I shook my head, and he looked relieved.

"I was going to meet Billy Black down at La Push," he told me, and I hazily racked my mind for whoever he was talking about. Black… sounded oddly familiar. Charlie noticed my confusion, and told me, much to my chagrin, "Billy… the one that I go fishing with every day… he sold me your car…"

"Oh," I grunted groggily. "…and?" I was not very eloquent in the morning.

"We're planning on having some dinner. I'm leaving work early, so you could just meet us there after school." My mind worked through its present fog; it was Friday, so I could go.

"Sure, that sounds good." Wiping the milk from his mouth, Charlie stood and gathered his keys, which were sitting on the counter.

"I left directions on the counter," he called from the doorway. I nodded, then blushed when I realized he couldn't see.

"Okay," I called back, and heard his cruiser pull out. I quickly grabbed the cereal he had left on the counter. Life. Well, I guess it would do. I quickly poured myself a bowl, and munched contentedly, reveling in my aloneness.

After clearing up, I headed outside, noting the weather matched my mood. Dark and gloomy. A light fog emitted from the forest and I shivered unconsciously. Brushing off the feeling someone was watching me, I slipped into the truck- quite literally.

On the way to school, I was distracted yet again. It seemed every car in front of me was a shiny silver Volvo. I let out a shaky laugh. He was haunting me everywhere.

Ah, school. What could I say? Being stuck in a room relearning things taught to me years before just didn't sound appealing to me. Between Mike's friendliness, Jessica's yapping, and _his _hostility, Forks High was running me ragged. I was starting to burn out, and it felt like any day, I would crash. It wasn't the schoolwork itself; just everything else. The never ending rain was just an added bonus.

My classes were, of course, boring. English- studying Shakespeare and his influence and being stared at by Eric. US Government- reviewing the Cold War and being stared at by Tyler. Calculus- learning quadratic functions and being stared at by Mike. Spanish- conjugating verbs into the imperfect present tense and being stared at by Jessica.

I don't mean to sound shallow or anything, but it was true. Ever since my move to Forks, I had seemed to become quite interesting, the Arizonan oddity. And it's not like the pale skin helped.

Lunch was no different from any other day. The food? I can hardly remember. All I could hear was of Jessica's and, more quietly, Angela's plans for dress shopping, which I was expected to participate in. I regretted taking the first chance to get out of town. But if I backed down, it looked like I was taking _his_ advice.

And, finally, in the blink of an eye, it was Biology. The class I had been dreading and awaiting.

"So, Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Great, Mike, ask the question I didn't want to answer. Edward looked up in interest.

"Well, I had some plans tonight," I told him, and his face fell.

"Oh?" he asked. Great, Mike, ask the other question I didn't want to answer.

"Well, my dad was going to meet up with his friends." Who I apparently don't know.

"What friends? I could maybe stop by…" he trailed off suggestively, and I cringed, both at his question and his suggestion. He was just so persistent.

"Some friends down in La Push. The Black Family." As I spoke, I watched Edward. He visibly tensed, yet Mike seemed oblivious.

"I don't think I've met them," he told me, and I let out a sigh of relief. The late bell rang and he retreated to his seat. I was left sitting with Edward, who was staring at me with the most curious look on his face. I turned to him quickly.

"Don't you dare tell me not to-"

"I wasn't going to," he said, waving his hand lazily.

"What?" I was grateful, but under normal circumstances (not that there were any normal circumstances) he would have gone ballistic and made some comment about my safety or well being. Edward just seemed to be that kind of guy. Nice, but a little bit overprotective for me.

"I've realized I can't tell you what to do. You don't listen anyway." He gave a small smirk. "Nothing I could say can keep you from going."

"Damn right," I muttered, and he let out a genuine laugh. I turned, surprised again, and he stared back again. This was the most contact we'd had since our disastrous "meeting".

He muttered something I couldn't catch, and I wondered about him. What was his deal? What made him tick?

As if reading my mind, he spoke again. "Know the Black family?" His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again.

"N-no." Edward tricked me into being honest again! Gah!

"Oh," he said, obviously a little more at ease. What problem did he have with them? "That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he offered, and I blushed. "As does that enchanting pink." Stupid… flattering…

I muttered something like, "Could you just stop?" and he let out a shaky laugh. He looked kind of… hurt. I realized he had heard and said, "Sorry, I'm not usually this snippy."

"I know," Edward told me with a smile and a wink. Not in a cheesy way, just a charming one. "Stop what?"

I cradled my head in my hands again. How to explain… I thought he knew. "You won't tell me your secret, but you keep talking to me." Great, I had crossed the line again. Hopefully, we'd actually be able to have a conversation without him denying everything, and me standing up and leaving.

"Which means?" he prompted. I had a feeling he knew, he just wanted my take on it.

"You don't want me to know." There. I said it. Finally.

"Ah, I never said that. I said it's better if you don't know." Real big difference. He read that in my expression, and didn't laugh. He instead gave me a sad little frown. "Really, it's much better."

"For me or you?" I'm not sure if the honesty was due to my personality or the fact he was so close to me.

He hesitated in his answer. "You," he whispered, and a searched his eyes for a meaning, a truth. The wall was down momentarily, and I was sure it would be up in a few seconds. I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. He snapped to attention as Mr. Banner approached with a stack of handouts. I had never hated him more then I did that moment, for interrupting what could have been. What I could have learned…

After passing out the worksheet, Mr. Banner started lecturing at the front of the room. Edward wouldn't so much as look at me during the rest of the class. Was the wall up again? I contemplated this and other mysteries of life while I waited. I could see the rain drizzling on outside and counted the drops on the windows.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, class was over. I stacked my books and carefully headed to the door. Edward called after me and I stopped.

"Bella?" I turned to face him and he hesitated for a moment. "Be safe." He strode out past me. I was caught off guards by him, but for some reason, I liked it.

P.E. was drudgery. Mike helped me in badminton as usual, and I felt that I could put up with him if it saved me from embarrassment. It was after class that he confronted me.

"So, what were you and Cullen talking about?" he said in an aggressive tone.

I replied as sweetly as I could. "Oh, just helping me with some Biology."

"Sure looked like Cullen was enjoying it." Please, Mike, shut up, or so help me Lord…

"His name is Edward, and it's none of your business." He mumbled something about looking out for me, and stumbled off to his car, obviously embarrassed.

I drove home and gave a start when I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I recalled a conversation this morning, and gave a sigh. Guess I would be forced to socialize with Charlie's old friends tonight. It would be a break from all the high school mediocrity.

Once I got inside, I jogged upstairs and stashed my bag under the desk. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and washed my face. I studied my outfit and decided it would do.

I ran back downstairs (more like fell) and quickly jumped out to the car. The rain was now coming down in sheets. I climbed in and turned on the engine. It made a whining noise. I kicked the front, and it sputtered and died. Great. Just fantastic.

Running back inside, I slammed the door behind me. I dialed Charlie's cell and he picked up worriedly.

"Bells? Are you okay?"

I quickly explained the problem, and he held the phone to his chest as he explained it to someone.

"Jacob can come down and pick you up, and we can get your car fixed in the morning."

I yawned, realizing how tired I was. "No, it's fine, I'll just stay home. I have a lot of work to do," I lied, surprised by how easily that excuse came.

He paused and said, "Okay… if that's what you really want."

"I do!" I said a little too quickly. "I'll see you later."

He told me goodbye and hung up. I yawned again and dragged myself upstairs, all my energy gone. I made an attempt to reach for my books, but exhaustion overwhelmed me.

Kicking off my shoes, I crawled into bed in my clothes. I ignored the voice in my head that I was following Edward's advice. Slipping into sleep, I hoped I would have good dreams. Maybe, just maybe, I could escape the feeling that I was trapped in Forks.


	6. Flickers in the Dark

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I really am. This long with no update? GAH! I was suffering not from writer's block, but from Lack of Time syndrome. I've been busy with interviewing, family drama, stuff like that.

This will come in later- flickers. Unfortunately, I did not come up with them- I took inspiration from Boy Toy, one of the most awesome and twisted books ever written.

Geez, I feel like a thief now, first stealing this story idea from S-dizzle, then stealing the flickers…

_Remember, thoughts are in italic._

Please R&R… all flames accepted. Nice short update, just to let you know I haven't given up. I've caught idea fever recently, and I've been switching computers so I lost a LOT of my drafts. Summary changed.

EPOV

I didn't try to make it to school early to ambush Bella; I didn't try to pull any crazy stunts at lunch; I didn't try anything. Bella had given me a decision to make, and I would stick to my choice. So, instead of doing any of that, I decided simply to talk to her in Biology.

This week was better than most. Other than the whole "Bella almost realizing everything" deal, it was almost normal. All I had to do now was talk to her. No drama, just talking.

Of course, that's never easy in our family. Everyone wanted to know what I was doing, when, with who, where, why. Why was I eager to get to school? Where was I going at night? Who was I talking to Friday?

And Rosalie was the worst. Jasper and Emmett at least attempted to hide their feelings- Rosalie let it all come out. Alice was cordial enough to Bella- she had "met" her, at least through visions. I only needed Carlisle's and Esme's approval.

Carlisle called me to his office late one night (as if! Nothing's ever late for us).

"Edward," he started, "I'm a little…" He paused thinking of the word. I hoped it wasn't too bad, and I waited carefully. The walls were paper thin to us, so it's not like anything was private. _Teapot! _Emmett thought. _Please say teapot, Carlisle! _He proceeded to sing "I'm a Little Teapot" in his head… very… loudly…

Some days, I felt like killing my siblings.

Carlisle found what he was searching for. "Concerned with your behavior."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Rosalie, would it?" I asked him carefully.

If he was human, his face would be red. "Um…" His thoughts betrayed him. _Rosalie is just trying to help…_

Scratch that. I _always_ felt like killing my siblings.

"This is none of your business." I hoped he'd hear the tone in my voice and realize this conversation was over.

"It's all of our business, we're your family," he told me. I gave a snort and he looked at me questioningly.

"I should tell you just because you guys are my family," I said in disbelief.

He gave me a nod. _Edward, we'd never do anything to hurt you…_

-_Bella was flung to the side as Jasper slammed into me, growling with thirst-_

Oh, great, just what I needed right now. I stopped breathing so Carlisle wouldn't see me gasp. If he did, he would ask me what was wrong, which would probably lead to me answering.

He continued aloud. "And it's not like we torture you on a daily basis," he joked with a smile. I grinned tightly back at him.

-_Alic__e's__ vision of Bella, skin white as snow and hard as granite-_

I gasped a little, and Carlisle stared at me

-_"Fall down lately, Bella?"-_

Don't think about Bella don't think about Bella don't think about Bella…

_-I crouch in a room, filthy and filled with sorrow. "Alice saw it, she's dead…"_

The memories came in a rush now. I could usually control these, but this time, I was too far gone. I couldn't let them see me like this. I flew out the door, calling, "I need to hunt!" I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs. The images were overwhelming my brain now.

Esme looked to me in confusion, but she was gone in a flash as I ran past.

I ran fast, fast as I could, my breath coming raggedly now.

-_The wedding dress flowing as she walked-_

I ran through the forest, with only the near-silent pattering of my feet to guide me. I tore past the trees, leaping over anything in my path. I burst through a cluster of trees into a clearing.

The meadow.

I sunk to my knees, and realized, a little belatedly, this was the wrong place to come. Too many memories.

-_Her blood-red eyes opening for the first time-_

_-Her skin sparkling in the sunset-_

_-Her scream as I stood ground with my enemy-_

The images overwhelmed me, and I collapsed fully to the ground.

As everything faded from view, I wondered if my family could hear my cry.


	7. Begin to Remember

**_A/N: I was so glad to hear from you guys! Sorry for not updating for three weeks…_**

**_Okay, I have made a site, complete with movies and pictures. It's this (minus the spaces):_**

**_web . mac . com . studlickyoutothewall / AllOverAgain /_**

**_The site is also available through my profile. Poll updated._**

**_I've revamped the plot. I have a new OC. No, I'm not turning into an OC-freak. I've been experimenting with new writing styles, a little more dramatic, a little more House on Mango Street. _****_I know it's freakin' short, but bear with me. Edward has to make some progress. Song by Adam and Andew. Anyone guess the mystery vampire's power yet?_**

Begin to Remember

EPov

After my incident on Saturday, I was a little cautious of the woods. I suffered a miserable weekend indoors, sitting in my room blasting my ears out with disgusting music. I tried to psych myself up to go over to Bella's, but fear kept me from doing that.

So when Monday came, I was relieved. Time is a strange thing for an immortal. It trickles by, rushes away, slips through your fingers. More so lately than ever.

I was in the car with minutes to spare. So eager for something I would still have to wait for. Eager for a chance at redemption. Ridiculously eager.

The family asked. They always do. They had sent Alice forward as the neutral messenger. I sighed as she approached my ever-silent Volvo. The petite vampire slipped into the passenger seat.

"Drive," she commanded. I chuckled, and she gave me a glare. "I'll talk."

"You really don't have to-"

_I know. _And that left no room for discussion. Alice burst out with:

"So what the heck is up with whats-her-face-"

"Bella," I interjected.

"Right, Bella, and the way you've been acting, and did you know I had a vision of you passing out in the woods? Because that's technically impossible for us," she paused for dramatic emphasis, and I nodded, "and maybe my vision is slipping, I just don't know. If so, then why am I getting all these visions of you and Bella, and disappearing into woods and-"

"You're rambling."

"I know. I do that when I'm worried. I can't help it, Edward; can't you just tell me? Please?" she begged. I gave a pause as I considered it. What the hell. If I was going to suffer the wrath of the Volturi and other unnamed deities, I might as well face it with the support of a psychic shopping queen.

I let her fume for a few more moments. Some patience would be good for the all-knowing one.

"This is going to sound insane," I warned her.

"What's more insane than vampires?" she chuckled darkly. Alice was the best person I could confide in; she had a good sense of how time worked, and she could be a powerful ally in getting this figured out. "Okay, start at the very beginning."

"I was born in 1901, in Chicago," I began in a monotone. She smacked me lightly. I smiled; I needed a bit of humor today.

"Do you remember the night of January 16th?" I started again.

"What? No, not really."

"January 17th was the day that Bella moved to Forks."

"Wow, you must really like this girl," she laughed.

"You have no idea," I muttered, too low for her to hear.

"Anyway," I said louder, "I used to know Bella." And her mind raced with possibilities, unseen visions, speculation…

"Sounds pretty simple." No, it's not. "But…. How?" Alice asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself," I told her, then glanced out the window. We were getting close to school, even though I had driven quite slowly today. Rosalie would brag, no doubt, at beating me.

"We're here," I announced, in case she hadn't notice.

"But you haven't told me anything!" she protested.

"I'll tell you some on the way home," I promised.

"And at school."

"And at school," I repeated.

"See ya," Alice said, unnaturally perky as always, and flung the door open. She skipped to Jasper.

I heard an annoying song buzzing in my mind. Emmett. Of course. I narrowed my eyes. _Got the body of a toddler… I fell in love, the first time I saw that midget girl…_

Idiot. I speed-walked up to where he and Rosalie were standing.

"Pig," I muttered as I brushed past him. He gave me a cheeky grin. I continued walking into the building, when I spotted Bella at the other end of the hallway. I froze as a single thought ran through my head:

Now all I have to do is tell her everything.

Sometimes that's a hard task when you don't know everything yourself.


	8. Truce

_**A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to say in earlier chapters: Bella's car wasn't trashed when it was hit. Just a few minor dings.**_

_**I advise you, once again, to check out the web site.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review. It really makes my day to hear feedback and, more importantly, critique. I would rather someone tell me what I'm doing wrong than just let bad writing sit there!**_

_**This chapter is pretty major. See? It'll be less confusing!**__** Pages: 5, Words: 1,540, **_

_**Disclaimer: ABC, 123, no own Twilight, don't sue me!**_

Truce

BPov

I knew from the moment Edward Cullen asked me to have lunch that this day would not be normal.

For one thing, the usually oppressive clouds today had lightened up- not disappearing, but the sky was brighter in any case.

Nothing of interest came until Monday. The weekend had been uneventful and I tried to sound enthusiastic when asked about my two days of mediocrity. It's not like they were any more fun than school.

The weekend gave me time to think. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing in my case. I worried this weekend in particular. What was wrong with me? What was the deal with Edward? What was wrong with my car? Then again, if it wouldn't start Monday morning, I could stay home and avoid the whole of Forks High, who had been no less annoying in recent weeks. Even if that meant not seeing _him_.

He had so much control over me it was ridiculous. He unknowingly influenced practically everything I did- or did he notice after all?

My old, Phoenix self would have mocked the new me. Obsessing over a crush? But I couldn't escape the feeling Edward was more than just a crush.

Forks, and he, had a huge influence over me. It felt like I was changing every day, growing into a new role before I even realized it. I pulled out my old CDs and re-listened to my favorite classical music. I reread Wuthering Heights for the first time since moving here. I even attempted to watch sports with Charlie, but grew bored after mere minutes.

By Monday, I relished a chance to get out of the house. There's only so much sleep and alone time a girl can take. Charlie had been gone most of the weekend, fishing with this Billy character. When would I be able to meet him?

Not surprisingly, the car started fine in the morning, roaring to life almost immediately. Was it just me, or did the roar sound softer than before? It seemed to run better as well. Things worked oddly here, I had discovered, and I had to play by the rules. Whose rules, I was not sure.

My truck puttered along to the school a little more quickly today. I parked without much enthusiasm and, after grabbing my backpack, walked inside.

Slowly unpacking my stuff into my locker, I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned to face the unknown, and, as I had guessed, it was Edward.

"Bella," he breathed coolly. It was almost unnatural how quickly he got over here. And how unnaturally smooth his voice was. I loved it when he said my name.

"Edward." Don't think about his sexy voice don't think about his sexy voice don't think about his sexy voice…!

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to have lunch with-"

My eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't talking to me." I almost winced at how grating my voice sounded next to his. I wasn't sure if I was asking or telling.

"I was wrong," he admitted, and I had to admire that. He paused for another moment before speaking. The tension was killing me.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to have lunch with me," he said again.

"Sure you won't forget why you even asked me to have lunch?" I half-teased, referring to our disastrous last meeting.

"Sure." His grin was easier, a little more playful this time.

"I- I- I would be happy to." Since when did I stutter? And did my heart just skip a beat? He heard. I'm sure he did. His slight smirk said it all. My answering blush only made him happier, it seemed.

"See you then," he said softly. As he glided away, I could have melted. Edward? Me? Lunch? Well, it would give me a chance to start figuring this all out.

The next few classes flew by. I'm sure I just smiled stupidly through each one. Jessica asked me a couple times what was up, but thankfully the bell managed to shut her up. Even Mike's unwelcome advances didn't bother me today.

As I entered the lunchroom, I stared at the grimy tiled floor, praying this morning's conversation hadn't been just a dream.

And then I looked up and saw _him_ staring back at me. Maybe coming to school today wasn't a mistake after all.

I took a seat across from him, forgoing the hot lunch line. He had picked a relatively small table, which was unfortunately situated in the middle of the room.

Edward looked at me with concern. "No food?"

"Not hungry," I told him, chin up. He pushed his full tray over to me.

"You've got to eat something." His lips curled up in a smile. It only got bigger as I pushed the tray back.

"You eat it," I challenged.

"Not hungry," he told me, chin up. It lightened the mood, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, fine, I'll eat something," I said and pulled the food towards me. I examined it closely.

Pizza? No, too greasy. Fries? No, too salty. I spied the only healthy thing on the tray: an apple. I reached for it and, without hesitation, took a bite into it. The juice dribbled down my chin. Embarrassed, I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face.

Edward was staring intently at me. I gave him a glare and he chuckled. "Someone had their happy pill today," I muttered.

He laughed at my comment. I twisted my head around, looking at the seemingly normal students, going about their day-to-day business. My eyes fell on the table of Cullen's. Though not a single one looked at me, I knew they saw me staring. I felt as though I had stolen Edward away somehow.

After I had chewed a whole bite, I commented again. "You do seem oddly happy today." I reached for the Coke and he passed it across to me. I sucked a few drops through the straw.

"Just optimism. I'm hoping today will turn out well." His tone was surprisingly light.

"Oh? And what did you have planned today?" I drank more deeply from the soda.

"Nothing. Just planning on telling you everything." I abruptly spat out my soda and started coughing. As I spluttered, he handed me another napkin.

Once I had regained my ability to speak, I did so. "You mean you'll answer my questions?"

"Well, there are conditions," he amended, his expression more guarded.

"And what would that be?" I grumbled. Edward leaned towards me. I immediately forgot any anger I had for him. Stupid dazzling beautiful boy…

"I'm not telling you all in one day!" he protested. "You'll go into shock."

"Is it really so shocking?" I mocked.

His eyes narrowed and his words were clipped, though he replied, "Maybe." We regarded each other carefully and recklessly. I was suddenly hyper-aware of how close we were and the eyes on us that surrounded us.

"They're not listening, you know." He said it quietly, the words flowing out of his mouth.

"You can read my mind?" I asked him. It would be a serious possibility. With Edward, anything was possible.

"No," he admitted. "But I know you better than you think." I was suddenly reminded of what I was going to ask him.

"So, how much were you planning on telling me today?" I asked. He looked at me doubtfully.

"You don't want to hear it."

"On the contrary-" I reminded him. He chuckled again in a sudden mood change.

"I know, I know," he waved me off. "Okay, how about I tell you a few things. Just a few."

"Like…?" I prompted.

"The basics." I gestured with a hand for him to go on. "I'm not human." This shocked me less than it should, I could recognize that. He seemed to recognize that also.

"I… am dangerous," he admitted.

"I feel oddly safe with you," I confessed. He rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling."

"You have a feeling about a lot of things."

"Apparently so."

"You apparently know me well."

"I did say that."

"So, does this mean that-" I suddenly looked around at the now vacant cafeteria. "We're going to be late! Oh, great!"

"We lost track of time." He seemed to find this especially humorous.

"Now I have no time left," I sighed.

Edward smiled a heartbreaking, crooked smile.

"On the contrary, we have all the time in the world."

He took my hand and led me towards Biology, an irresistible pull on me.

And I'm not sure why, but my heart thudded erratically the whole way.


	9. Theories

_**A/N: I wanted to get a quick update out before I leave for spring break- ski trip! I'll be gone from Saturday til Thursday, so I may not reply to reviews or PMs until then unless I can get a signal. So, wish me luck- I haven't been on the slopes for two years. I'm sure people are going to be asking me about the event in Biology- I hope you all can figure it out… if not, there'll be a super-duper long A/N next week. Next week will be a little check-in with our friends in Volterra.**_

_**Please, please review. It makes me happy to know what you guys like, what you want changed, and what you don't get. I direct you, again, to the website: web . mac . com / studlickyoutothewall / AllOverAgain**_

_**Oh, btw, AliceMakesMeLaugh, you get a nod in this :)**_

Theories

During Biology, we carefully avoided the subject of Edward. He instead decided to focus his attention on me, asking question on school, family, favorites, and whatever popped into his head. Mr. Banner must have seen us talking- he glanced towards us several times, probably in reaction to my comparably loud voice- but he didn't say anything.

And then the big question came. "What are your theories?"

"What?" I was again hyper-aware of how close he was, and how good he smelled. I inhaled as inconspicuously as I could.

"What you think I am." The ball was in my court now. I turned my attention to the teacher, staring straight ahead.

Edward was suddenly pleading. "Just one little theory." I continued looking away. My breathing was becoming shallow now.

"Please?" I turned my head quickly to tell him to stop, and that was my downfall. He was much closer than I had predicted. His eyes stared me down from behind a thick frame of lashes. His pleading expression was adorable, and I was about to give in when he suddenly tensed.

And instantly, the once angelic face grew terrible. Still beautiful, but a primal kind, a wild, untamed expression. His hands clung to the table, as if an unseen force was pulling him away, and an almost inaudible pop was heard. His eyes grew darker, almost to the point of absolute blackness. I couldn't move, frozen in his gaze, a prey in the eyes of the predator. His breathing became more shallow until it stopped. He came closer to me, millimeter by millimeter. I had suspected he was dangerous, but I never would have believed…

But the strange thing was, as scared as I was, the only thing I was worried about was him deciding he was too dangerous, too wild for me. I did not want to run. I did not want to leave. I just wanted to stay and be captivated by his beauty.

He blinked, slowly and deliberately. I leaned back, the spell clearly broken, but he still remained tense. The seconds ticked by excruciatingly slowly until he breathed out shakily. I glanced around curiously, but my classmates had not noticed our moment. I waited for him to yell at me, to tell me to go away.

Instead he smiled. "It's nice to know I still have some control." I nodded weakly in reply. I searched for words to put to my feelings.

"I'm sorry." At once, Edward's face grew incredulous.

"_You're_ sorry? I almost…" he stopped abruptly, "and you're apologizing?" My eyes looked to him for an answer.

"Well, you were just normal… and I turned… and…" I was as wordless as him.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "It's never your fault. You just surprised me."

_Me?_ Surprise _him_? That was a difficult feat. He seemed to read this in my expression and let out a light chuckle. "Let's not do this again," I muttered under my breath. Edward heard this and chuckled.

"It's fine." I nodded and was about to ask him another question when the bell conveniently rang. I had no idea class was this short- either that or it took us a loooong time to talk.

He rose quickly and began to walk away. "Can we talk tomorrow?" I called after him.

He paused. "Soon," he whispered.

The next day, I woke up as early as possible and was glad to see the sun shining through the window. I jumped into the car and drove towards school, knowing Edward would be there.


	10. Phone Call From Hell

A/N: Written while watching Dexter. Best show EVER. In other news, Spring Break was fun! WHEEE! On with your chapter of goodness… please R & R. This one is set in Volterra- a little checkup of the one who started it all. I've been working on my other projects, sorry.

Phone Call from Hell

The phone rang, loud in my ears, and my head snapped up. I had a feeling he would call sometime soon. Just not _this_ soon.

I hurried to the front, just as that human girl picked it up.

"Hello?" There was a pause as she scribbled something on a pad of paper. "Yes, I can go get her." She turned to go get me and gave a start as she saw me standing right behind her.

"Oh," she said out of breath. She waited a moment- hours for me- and then held out the phone wordlessly. I snatched it impatiently and held it up.

"What now?" I snarled. The girl looked at me and when I gave her a pointed glare, she scurried back to her desk.

"Is that any way to say hello?" I could practically hear the disappointment pooling in his voice. How patronizing he sounded! Not my style.

"I already know what you're going to tell me," I sighed. We had relived this conversation twenty seven times, to be exact.

"No, no, I had it all wrong," he told me.

"So… you finally agree with me?" This was new. He had been against this forever- almost literally. He didn't see the point in meddling with the fates of the immortals' relatively short lives.

"I still don't think you should be doing what you're doing," he continued. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Is there anyone around you?"

"No," I lied. The girl was close though… "Just a human," I amended. I moved a little farther away and sat at one of the couches in the reception room. Why did we even have one?

"It'll do," he mumbled. His next statement became a little louder. "You shouldn't mess with these guys."

"And why not?" My eyes sparkled mischievously although he couldn't see. _Mess with these guys_? Please, that was my job. I stood and began pacing.

"They're _them_."

"_Them_? Them who?"

"Them." He put extra emphasis on that one word, as if it were extremely important. I could hear how hard he was trying to make me understand. He decided to elaborate. "Of the myths."



"You think that they are the them?" I asked incredulously. There was a silence on the other end. My face grew whiter. "They don't even exist. It's a myth." Still silence. "You do think it's true, don't you?"

"I don't think it's true. I _know_ it is."

"You can't be serious," I snorted. In the back of my mind, a voice reminded me that one of the first stages was denial.

"Oh, I can be. And I think we all know what happens at the end of the myth." I fell to the seat again, trembling with fear. My fingers shook as if I were an old woman. My lips mouthed around the dreaded words: my death.

He continued on smoothly. "It's inevitable. Al we can do is let them go about their business-" I slammed down the phone as the human girl looked up at me again with fear in her eyes. I swept past her and walked with a purpose. I needed to find Aro now. I needed to make this right.


	11. Checkmate

_**A/N: I am sincerely sorry on getting this out so late. I needed to re-do the plotline and start work on some larger projects. I've had a lot of personal problems lately. Please don't worry about the confusing parts: later it WILL make sense. I guarantee it. Bear with me. If you just can't stand it, wait till I post the chapter "Visit". That's the explanation chapter. Thank you. Please R &R.**_

_**The website: web dot mac dot com slash studlickyoutothewall slash All underscore Over underscore Again**_Checkmate

* * *

EPov

Biology was pleasant. There was not the usual uncomfortable space between Bella and myself. She smiled, she talked, she laughed. And the whole time I couldn't stop feeling immensely satisfied to have done something to please her. Other than my almost complete loss of control, it was perfect.

Maybe this could work. I could make her happy, as I had before. We could spend the rest of our days together as we had previously planned and avoid the wrath of the Volturi and my unknown foe.

Of course, fate always intervenes. In my case, fate intervened in the form of my angry psychic sister.

The moment I stepped out of biology, she was at my side. "What was that all about?" she hissed angrily.

Her thoughts made no coherent sense, which made it difficult to construct the appropriate response. "I- well- what are you talking about?"

" 'I'll tell you at school'?" she quoted. "You were at lunch with Bella. Not exactly the ideal place to carry on a conversation."

I have to admit, I panicked. I had completely forgotten. "Sorry?" I tried.

She stared at me hard. "Tonight," she announced. "Tonight you _will_ tell me."

I sighed. "It's a long story."

Alice remained undeterred. "We have all of tomorrow- sunny skies." I shook my head, but I didn't doubt her. This complicated things.

"I don't want the rest of the family to know-" I started.

"It's all taken care of," she told me as she waved her hand dismissively. "We two-" here she gestured from herself to me- "are going hunting!"

"And where are we _really_ going?"

"Don't be silly. You can talk and walk at the same time, can't you?" I nodded slowly. "Then you can probably eat and explain at the same time."

* * *

I pulled off to a side road. "Okay, Alice, what's going on?"

Alice had been uncharacteristically silent the whole day. There was only one answer: she had a vision. And it didn't bode well for me or the rest of the family.

I killed the engine and sat in the carefully created silence between us.

She finally turned and answered with a question. "Do you know someone named S-" She paused as if recalling the name of a long-forgotten classmate. "S-" She tried again. "Syandene?"

"What?"

"See-yahn-deen." Alice over-enunciated the words as if speaking to a small child.

I shook my head. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"I had this vision." She was clearly upset… but a vision was nothing unusual. I waited for her to continue. "It's… not like the others." _It keeps coming_, Alice completed in her mind.

"You can show me," I reminded her. And she did.

It was a short vision, just a phone conversation. With the woman who destroyed Bella's life, not to mention mine. The source of my problems seemed to be planning something more. Who was this man on the phone? What myths was he talking about?

And why did I have a nagging feeling he was referring to Bella and I?

"Oh," I said. That was an understatement.

"And it won't go away," she complained. "It's just the same vision over and over again…" It took me a moment to fully register what she was saying.

"What?"

"You seem to have a lot of stupid questions today," she observed. I shot her a glare.

"It won't go away?" I asked her.

She told me unhappily, "No. Other visions fade, maybe change." _You've seen them._ I nodded.

Alice gave me a smile that melted into a grimace. "These are different. Like they're…" she faltered for a moment. "Like they're set in stone."

Her voice faded to a whisper. "That's not possible, right?" She sounded tiny, unsure, not like the sister I knew and loved. "The future… it can change, can't it?" she half-asked herself.

I shrugged. I had just as much of an idea as she did. "We'll deal with this," I told her reassuringly.

She glanced at me for a moment. "I don't have a good feeling about her."

"About who?" But I didn't need to ask. She was talking about _her_, of course.

Bella.

Even saying her name made me feel right, whole, complete. This was more than love; it was destiny. And if Alice couldn't understand that, there was no hope for my kind-hearted sibling after all.

She cradled her head in her very small hands and sighed. "Everything was going fine until she moved here."

"Fine?" My voice rose without a command from me. "Fine?" I repeated. "Someone finally makes me happy…" I trailed off. "And before that, it was _fine_ that I was alone?"

"You know what I mean!" she exploded, raising her hands in exasperation. "These visions do not mean good things."

"No shit," I chuckled bitterly, facing towards the window. After another moment of tense silence, I twisted the key in the ignition and it purred to life.

Alice looked up in surprise. "I thought you said you would tell me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't feel like it," I sighed. She turned back away from me and rested her forehead against the window.

"Drive," she muttered, and I complied. I steered the car to the freeway, towards home.

* * *

Jasper pulled me aside almost immediately when I arrived at the house. "Alice is pissed," he warned.

"Whoa, really? I couldn't tell," Emmett announced from behind him.

"Oh, shut up," Rosalie called good naturedly from the other side of the room. I smiled vacantly and drifted towards my room.

My room is good for two things: solitude and music. I have enough of both to last me another century at least. My two companions never abandon me, even in my darkest hour. I settled onto my couch to reflect on life and to make new plans.

This would be harder than I had previously thought. With Alice on my side, I could make _sure_ nothing would happen… without her powers, nothing was certain.

Not to mention with her against me, the others would be even less likely to support my decision.

This was all too complicated. It was supposed to be a very simple plan- tell Alice, tell Bella, let the chips fall where they may. But there were new players now, changing the game in an instant. I was now the pawn in a mighty game of chess, bigger than I could imagine. Bella was the King in this game, and it looked like something was headed straight for her.

Checkmate.

* * *

_**A/N: So… how did you like it? Keep an eye out for my new story series: Predator and Prey. Also, a oneshot posted soon. Please bear with me.**_


	12. Strange Events

_**I have been busy. Also, I was stuck on a plotline and had lost most of my passion for this story. But I made a promise to myself that I would finish this… no matter how long it took.**_

_**Remember, I'm not giving up on this. No matter how stuck I am, I will post eventually.**_

**Strange Events**

BPov

There was a noticeable lack of Edward the next day.

There was no shining silver Volvo in the parking lot- what good was it hoping that its owner had somehow made it to school without it? Not much good, but that was the track my mind was on as I marched into school.

I sailed through my classes, hoping to see his car sneak in late. The sun beat down on the concrete, creating miniature mirages in the waves of heat. The few unlucky people with a morning PE class were sweating buckets. You could practically see steam coming off the dew-speckled grass on the field.

I finally had to give up hope when lunch came. I still expected, somehow, to see him walk straight in sometime during that hour. I kept my eyes on the double doors the whole time. I was probably dismal company, offering only monosyllabic grunts. Mike appeared not to notice.

"So today in Trig, Tyler walked in late."

"Hm." _Wow, the tables are looking awfully interesting today._

"So Eric decided to play a little prank."

"Hm?" _As do the trees. They look especially green._

"Yeah, so he put this pencil down on his chair…"

"Hm." _The lunchroom smells exciting today!_

"And when Tyler came in, he sat right down on it!"

I actually looked at him at this point. His hands blurred together as he expressed some kind of hilarious math-related incident. My eyes almost glazed over. His mouth was moving, but no sound came out; time seemed to slow down.

He finished his story with a smile and waited for my approval. I smiled vacantly.

"It was one of those you-had-to-be-there things," he explained with an embarrassed blush. I nodded like I understood, though I really couldn't sympathize- or empathize- at the moment.

And then, at the end of lunch, to seal my bad day, Lauren decided to bring up the sore subject of Edward, or lack thereof.

"So, you're not sitting with _Edward_ today?" she asked in a saccharine tone with barely repressed malice.

"No, um…" I barely managed to stammer out. Oh, real cool, Bella, real cool.

Jessica finally decided to speak up for me. "What are you bugging her about?" she asked in a moment of pure friendship. I thanked her silently. "You know the Cullens are probably out in the wilderness today." Now _this_ bit of information was new.

As soon as lunch was over, I interrogated Angela.

"Oh. That. It's old news around here. Every good-weather day is spent outdoors for them. Doctor Cullen just pulls them out of school! Wish he was my dad." She sighed mock dramatically, eliciting a small chuckle from me.

"How… convenient."

"I know, right?"

Really, it was. Just not for me.

And yet, even in the worst of my days, God, or whatever unnamed deity presides over me, decided to give me a break.

After finishing some of my homework, my stomach grumbled. I walked to the kitchen, hoping for at least a snack.

The refrigerator greeted me with near-empty shelves. I frowned to myself and examined the cupboards and drawers- next to nothing.

I sighed and went to grab my keys. I could go to the grocery store and grab something myself.

The doorbell rang loudly. My hand paused mid-reach. I glanced at the clock; it was only five. Charlie was due to be home at six.

I pulled open the door, and almost fell to the floor when I saw who had been standing behind it.

Edward.

He smiled tentatively. "Can I… come in?"

"Sure," I told him, most likely blushing.

He stepped inside, looking slightly out of place- his grandeur against my small, shabby home. Not to say that Charlie's house was in any way ugly. It was only ugly compared to _him_.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just about to… make dinner," I lied. I busied myself with finding some previously hidden food, but had no luck.

He stayed where he was, uncharacteristically quiet, even for him.

"You want anything?" I called to him.

Edward followed me into he kitchen and leaned against the counter. "I'm fine." A flicker of a smile crossed his face, but was gone before I could mention it.

I finally turned to him. "What do you want?" Well, that came out badly. No taking it back now.

"I just… wanted to see you." He was silent again. I almost hugged him. I remembered in time what happened when I last got close to him.

"Oh," I said, blushing again. I hopped up on the counter beside him. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You weren't at school today."

He laughed. "That wasn't a question."

"I was wondering why."

His face grew paler. His fists clenched slightly. "I had a feeling you would want to know."

I continued. "They told me that your family goes camping on sunny days."

"Yes." Not a single clue. How disappointing.

"I want to know."

"You want to know what, Bella?"

He was testing me. Not content to let me ask the questions, he was flipping it on me, seeing how much I knew. How much he would have to tell me. The careful tone in his voice made that clear.

For some reason, I felt exhilarated and scared, a mouse with fear in its eyes in front of a cat.

Strange what comparisons my mind could come up with.

I tried to state my request as clearly as possible. "I want to know what you are."

"That's exactly the reason why I came." Edward motioned towards one of the chairs. "I think you'll want to be sitting down when you hear this."

I complied, and he was moving gracefully to the one opposite from mine when he froze.

He muttered a low oath, eyes darting side to side. A moment later the doorbell rang.

"Stay right here, okay?" I told him. His eyes avoided mine.

I walked briskly to the door and pulled it open. Charlie greeted me, well rested from his shift of sitting in the cruiser waiting for crime.

I led him towards the kitchen. "I was just-"

The kitchen was empty. A napkin fluttered in a passing breeze. There wasn't a single sign that Edward had been there, but I was thoroughly convinced I was not crazy.

"-making dinner," I finished lamely.

He didn't seem to notice my pause. "Sure, sure."

And strangest of all, there was a bag of uncooked pasta sitting right next to the stove. That definitely hadn't been there before.

That night, I dreamed. I was in a dark void, running endlessly. A faceless, nameless voice called out to me. It pulled away just as I would get closer to it. This torment continued for an eternity.

The scariest part was when the voice stopped. I was completely and totally alone. It was just the darkness and I.

_**This chapter was in no means my strongest. Or my longest. But it's something, and I definitely liked where the plot went. I hope y'all liked my filler-ish chapter.**_

_**I will try to update. I swear. I am not giving up on this.**_

Reviews do motivate me...


	13. First Kiss

_**A/N: New poll is UP! And also a new contest (see Bad Fanfiction).**_

_**This chapter is simply scrummy yumboes, imo. You can probably guess from the title. I hope I'm not venturing too far into the realm of Bad Fanfiction with this one.**_

_**Well, 10 Steps (halojones) inspired me to put in some action… who though ch 40 of 10 Steps was hot? –raises hand-**_

_**Without further ado, a nice, sparkling 1000+ word chapter of All Over Again. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**First Kiss**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Syandene."

"Oh. It's you."

"Well, don't you sound thrilled."

"Sorry, I just thought it would be-"

"Don't make excuses. I know you'll be lying."

"True. How are things on your side of the world?"

"Good, but don't change the subject."

"I wasn't aware there even was a subject."

"I just wanted to let you know something."

"And what's that?"

"They are _them_- of the myths."

"You still think so?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

_Click._

* * *

EPov

"So, I've been doing some research about this whole 'Syandene' thing, and-" Alice's annoying voice droned on about something of inconsequential meaning. Perhaps something about shopping. Who cared? I had something- someone- much more important to focus on.

"I'll see you in class, Alice." I attempted to wave her off as I shut my locker, but she popped up again.

"And I've figured it all out-"

"I told you, I'll see you in class," I said with a tight smile. She finally looked in the direction I was staring in. Her eyes traveled over the hordes of students ready for their morning classes and groaned at the object of my affection- or in her humble opinion, obsession.

Bella.

Seeing me, she abruptly changed direction and began storming towards me from across the long, crowded hallway.

Today's forecast: Light showers with a chance of angry soulmates.

"Oh," Alice tried. "I'm going to- uh, I'll see you in class." She left with a grin, certain that I was about to get yelled at.

Bella finally reached me and stood fuming for a moment.

"You," she hissed at me. "You left."

"How about a 'Good morning, Edward'?" I answered.

"Don't you tried to get out of this," she growled, extraordinarily angry.

I looked around for any of my siblings before pulling her into an empty niche next to a classroom. Alice's ever-unhelpful thoughts drifted to me. _Jasper says she's really mad._

Why, thank you, Alice, for your wonderful insight. I definitely couldn't have figured that one out on my own.

"I'm sorry?" I tried sheepishly, though I really wasn't.

I had to do what I had to do. And if that meant running out in the middle of a very important conversation, so be it.

"No, you're not!"

So _she_ could read minds now? Huh.

"I _am_ sorry," I told her, and it seemed to stun her momentarily. Perhaps I could make my escape now?

Not because I was scared, of course not. Just so she could cool off. No, I wasn't scared of the rage of the girl I was certain to spend my life with.

I lifted my backpack over one shoulder and began to walk. Bella followed along as quickly as she could.

"I'm not finished," she announced. "Where did you go?"

"Home," I said in a half-lie. The meadow _was_ my home, I feebly argued inside.

"And how did you get there?"

"I walked." _Or ran. _I quickened my pace. Bella almost jogged beside me.

She stood in front of me, hand up. "Could you just stop for a minute?" she pleaded. I complied.

Bella's breath came out in pants for a moment. I looked around, realizing now that I had walked almost the length of the small building in an attempt to get away. We were now in a completely empty part. No students… no teachers…

She spoke again. "I meant… how did you leave so fast?"

I knew it would come to this. I had tried to explain yesterday. So why was I shocked now that I would have to tell her what I was?

I wasn't ready for this to change… _For this to be over_, my mind whispered.

And though part of me thought she would accept it, another told me she wouldn't be as willing this time.

As long as I could postpone this conversation, I would be fine. _We_ would be fine.

I strolled back and forth, looking for some form of escape. Her eyes pleaded with me as they tracked my every move. My feet tensed as I considered the only possible way: to run again.

Just as I began the first step, Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" she cried. And I did.

Her voice was softer, more vulnerable. "Please, don't leave."

It was then I knew I would have to tell her. Not just what I am, but the danger. Though it would be easy- _too easy_- to convince her I was the right on for her… that I would never harm her… it would be wrong. Let her decide on her own.

I sucked in a deep breath. "I told you before… I'm not human."

There was a long, silent pause.

She filled it with her brazen voice. "I don't care."

There was another long, silent pause.

I thought of a million things I could say or do. I thought of how wrong it was that this felt right. I thought of how to push her away, bring her closer. I thought of the danger she was in with me- and without me. I thought of how we were meant to be, and not meant to be, and a dozen other tangled meanings besides.

Finally, I stopped thinking and pressed my lips to hers.

Bella was hesitant at first, but soon began as eagerly as I. Our mouths melded together as they had so many times before… and yet never before as this. This urgency was renewed and passionate. She came up for a breath and went back as quickly as possible.

My hands caressed her face as softly as possible. Though my body screamed danger, I knew nothing could be wrong. I was with _her._

She pulled herself away from me suddenly. Her panicked eyes found a clock on the wall, and she jumped.

"I… I have to go," Bella stammered as the late bell chimed a second later. She looked at me for a moment. Then, tearing her eyes away from mine, she jogged slowly towards her next class.

I could only stand and watch her go, wondering how she felt and wishing for the umpteenth time that I could read her mind.


	14. Distance

A/N: Hey! New short chapter- and I'm surprisingly okay with that. I just needed an update to really capture their frames of mind. It's been a while. And unfortunately I'll be gone a month, so it'll be a while longer after this.

I'm a little disappointed with this recent story arc… I keep feeling like I'm venturing into cliché-dom… help!

Also, when I'm back, Breaking Dawn will be released, so the world of fanfiction will be changed… I'm feeling kind of sentimental about this. Fortunately all the Breaking Dawn clones will be null and void.

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. Neither does the section I lovingly ripped off from Pirate Perian. I'm so sorry for the blatant theft, but it works. –shrug- Think of it as an homage.

* * *

Distance

Edward Cullen was avoiding me.

It wasn't obvious to anyone who wasn't watching for it; I mean, he wasn't refusing to speak to me or walking the other way when he saw me. No, to anyone who might care to look, nothing at all had changed between us. But I could sense a coolness in his demeanor that was there before- before he ever decided to let me in.

It has been five days since I kissed him- well, he kissed me- and even though I only let him dip a toe into what I want to do with him, I was beginning to think that even that was too much.

At the time, he seemed a little confused. A little on edge, a little shocked, a little… is it vain for me to say satisfied?

But as time went by, I became more and more convinced that he regretted it. And that's the thing that made me the angriest.

_He _was the one who decided to do it- and because of that _I _must be punished? It didn't make much sense to me.

And neither did this slide. I stared at it for another moment before passing it back to the ever-glacial Edward.

He glanced at it momentarily before scribbling down the answer. I leaned over to look at the answer. My hand accidentally collided with his. We both jumped simultaneously.

For a moment, a shy smile replaced the perpetual half-grimace. I looked up into his eyes to see that the wall was back in an instant.

I guess old habits die hard.

"Sorry," he murmured, almost too quiet for me to hear. I shrugged and copied down the answer successfully.

"No big deal," I said as lightly as I could with another shrug.

And it wasn't. It shouldn't be. Then why did I feel so crushed that he felt compelled to _apologize_ when our hand accidentally touched?

I turned my attention back to the confusing slides and away from the perplexing Edward Cullen.

* * *

Bella Swan was avoiding me.

It wasn't obvious to anyone who wasn't watching for it; I mean, she wasn't refusing to speak to me or walking the other way when he saw me. No, to anyone who might care to look, nothing at all had changed between us. But I could sense a coolness in her demeanor that wasn't there before. Her warmness was gone and my good mood had departed with it.

It has been five days since she kissed me- well, I kissed her- and even though I only let her dip a toe into what I want to do with her, I was beginning to think that even that was too much.

At the time, she seemed… I couldn't really tell as she had fled the scene immediately. Perhaps that was a sign.

As time went by, I became more and more convinced that she regretted it; she realized that I was dangerous. That was what was good for her- what was right.

Then why did it feel so wrong?

The feeling of wrongness accompanied me through my daily routine- night, day, school, Biology.

Today was a lab on something meaninglessly dull. It was hard to concentrate with her sitting so close and yet so far away. She slid the microscope over to me and I examined it quickly before automatically writing down the answer.

I wished, just for a moment, that she could get close to me again.

As if answering my fervent prayer, Bella suddenly inched closed to me. I felt something warm come into contact with my hand. I jumped just as she did.

I felt a smile break out across my face and reveled in the moment. I felt her eyes searching my face and I carefully turned away.

I waited a moment before speaking. "Sorry," I said as quietly as I could.

"No big deal," she said in an equally small voice accompanied with a shrug.

I turned my thoughts away from the mystifying Bella Swan and back to the mundane Biology slides.


	15. AN

Okay, so, I'm betting you hate A/N's. Too bad.

I've been rereading over this fic… I hate most of the beginning and I start liking the end. I feel so unmotivated right now I have no clue when I'll work on it again. I have plot ideas, but I just don't know. Sorry.

On hiatus, not abandoned.

_-yayme2012_


End file.
